What Evan Tolliver Was Taught
by inspiremyworld95
Summary: Hey! This is what I think might have happened when Ian told Evan about the 39 clues and the Cahills in The Medusa Plot. Enjoy! Read and Review,please!


**A/N- Hey, hey, hey, hey! I was just thinking about what Ian told Evan about the Cahills. Hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the 39 clues. Oh, how I wish I did! Sniff, Sniff! :( :) **

"Take the rest of the day off," Ian invited. "I have a story to tell you. A long one."

Evan shook his head. "My shift just started."

"Get someone to cover," said Ian. "Amy needs you."

When Evan heard this, his reaction was immediate. His eyes widened, and he turned to go to the back room. He returned minutes later with a black haired man who took his place at the counter. Evan slipped out under the opening to the side and followed Ian out to the car.

"So this is that boyfriend of Amy's, Evan?" Mr. McIntyre questioned as Evan slid into the car behind Ian.

"Yes. I think he may have some, ah, _uses_ for our cause. He recognized the smart phone. Claimed it to be a, what did you call it?" He looked back at Ian from the front seat.

"A De Ossie phone. It was designed for the military uses only. How did you know about that?"

"I think the question at hand, Evan, is what do _you _know about it?" Mr. McIntyre looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"_What?" _Evan said for the tenth time that afternoon. He just did not get it.

They were sitting in the Com center in Amy's attic. He had thought it was the coolest and most advanced technology he had ever seen. Sinead sat with Amy's cat, Saladin, curled up on her lap. Ian and Mr. McIntrye occupied chairs next to the wide screen above the keypads on the walls. Evan sat in a chair in front of a computer to the right of them.

"I'll repeat one more time," Ian said through gritted teeth. "There are five branches in the Cahill family: Janus, Tomas, Ekatrina, Lucian, and Madrigal. Amy, Dan, Mr. McIntyre, Nellie, and Amy's uncle, Fische, are all Madrigals. I am a Lucian. Sinead is an Ekatrina, Ekat for short. Have you heard of Jonah Wizard?"

Evan nodded.

"He's our cousin-Janus branch.

The branches all originate in the original Cahill family back in the fifteen hundreds. Gideon Cahill, practically the father of us all, created a serum during the plagues meant to keep us alive. There was a fire, and the family split apart, each child taking clues for the serum and never sharing it with anyone except their descendants. Over the last few hundred years, the thirty-nine clues have been fought for and reassembled all over the world. Do you remember your freshmen year in highschool? When Amy started a few weeks late?"

"Yeah," Evan said. "She had a sick relative."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Well, most of our relatives are sick in the head. Anyway, that's hardly the point. Amy and Dan reassembled the clues last summer, and untied the members of the Cahill clan. Not all of them, as Madeline wished, but the younger generation. We're all allies in this catastrophe now."

"We were they're when the museum blew up," Sinead said and winced, "and when there was that explosion in an exhibit in Italy, in the cave explosion in Korea, and-"

"And- And you're saying that _you guys pulled off the heist of the Caravaggio?"_ Evan asked incredulously.

"Yes, that was us, "Mr. McIntyre said grimly. "We try to avoid theft as often as we can, but when our family is on the line, there's really no low we can't stoop to."

"So what do you need me for," Evan asked, "if you're so efficient in everything, even the crime of the century?"

"We need you," Mr. McIntyre replied calmly, "_Amy _needs you because she and Dan wer given a phone that sent specific messages to them from the Vespers."

"And the Vespers are….?" Evan was still clearly mystified.

"The Vespers are our greatest enemy," Ian replied annoyed. "We don't know how far they reach back in the genetical timeline, but they have been thwarting Cahills from the very beginning and they are holding seven of our family members from each branch hostage with the threaten of death!"

Nobody spoke for a moment after his outburst.

Evan was silent, thinking about it all.

"So what can I do to help?"

Mr. McIntyre smiled. "Well, it is of our knowledge that _you _know something about the De Ossie phone that we don't. The Ekatrina branch, which specializes in technology, and our sourches have no knowledge of this at all recorded or even seen over the years. And you, Evan, can help because you know something we don't."

"Amy and Dan have lost the charger of the De Ossie phone," Sinead took over, "And without it, we can get no word out of the Vespers. No instruction, nothing."

"Can you help us identify the charger we need?" Ian asked. "All the while, keeping our family safe and hidden from police notice?"

Evan was troubled. This was a lot of pressure on his shoulders, but if he helped Amy and her family, it would mean the world to her and Evan, himself. He needed to step up.

"Alright," he leaned forward in his seat. "What's the first step?"

**A/N- So? What did you think? Read and Review, please! Thanks! **


End file.
